Kingdom Hearts NK
"We NK have one purpose for existence; to see which is stronger: the light, the darkness, or maybe even the twilight." -Allin Kingdom Hearts NK is a fanmade game with a alternate story plot of the real Kingdom Hearts series and created by Soul Knigdom Creator. Sora is still the main protagonist. But now, he, Ventus, Roxas, Xion, and Vanitas have to face the other NK when they are forcfully taken to the secret world, Elzaia. During their journey, their friends back "home" try to find the location of their abducted friends so they can go and rescue them. To those wondering what "NK" means, it stands for "''Ningyo Kodomotachi''" (means "Doll Children" in Japaneese). Story On a visit in Twilight Town, Sora, Ventus, Roxas, Xion, Vanitas, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Lea, Aqua, and Terra were sitting on the clock tower, eating their favorite flavors of ice cream (Sora, Roxas, Xion, Vany, Kairi, Riku, Namine, and Lea eats Sea Salt ice cream, Ven eats Double Crunch ice cream, Aqua eats Royalberry ice cream, and Terra eats Rockin' Crunch ice cream). Xion started asking if there was a world they have not yet gone to. Terra calmly answered with the "probably not" statement. But Ven answered that if there is a world that is yet to be seen with their eyes, it should be easy to find. After the ice cream break, everyone headed into the shopping district of the town, where Sora noticed a nonative girl with silver hair, though she looked very young. Roxas noticed a boy with blue and teal streaks in his brown hair, who is also not a residence of the town. Both of them looked suspicious. While buying some supplies at a store, Sora and Ven get the feeling that someone was watching them from behind. When they turned around, there was the girl with silver hair, just standing there. She walked up to the two boys and whispered to them. "I have come to bring you home, my brothers." -Iris The boys didn't know what she was talking about, but they were worried to find out. The girl jumped a few feet away from them. Then, something happened to the girl. A silver pendant she had on her neck fell off, and the girl's body started glowing with a white light. In another moment, the girl's hands and arms to the shoulders were replaced with rainbow gauntlets about the same size and her shoes became high-heel boots that were made of gold. Everyone else turned around to see where the light came from and saw the strange girl. The silver haired girl explained that her name is NK No. 001, also known as "Iris". Aqua asked if she's a Heartless or a Nobody, and Iris answered she's none of them. Iris corrected Aqua by saying she's a Ninyo Kodomo, an artififial child, a living doll. Sora and Ventus were shocked. If Iris called them her "brothers", then that means they're dolls too, right?